AmorphousTransparency
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - No Goggles= - Lab Coat= - Talksprite= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= - Hood Up, Wings= }} |-|Other▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = Sacre bleu. Well, according to ma rezearch, we are all going to be screwed. 8[ |title = Maid of Breath |age =9 Sweeps (19.5 Earth Years) |screenname = amorphousMicroscopy |style =Types In A Stylized French Accent. Uses 8[ And Variants As Emotes. Shouts Phrases In French When Startled OR Flustered. |zodiac =Alchemical Symbol For Glass |specibus =Maquahuitlkind |modus =Engraving |relations = The Advisory- Ancestor The Sidekick- Inverted Self Traspa Nepere- Dancestor Vitrum- Lusus Pyrulo Aquila- Best Bro |home =Correspa |planet =The Land of Vines and Hurricans |like =Volcanology, Glass Blowing, Collecting Glass And Crystal Antiques, Fine Wine |hate =Cold Temperatures, Broken Glass |music = }} Introduction Oui, mon cherie, now hurry up viz zat. You are now MICRIS NEPERE. You are a brainy sort of gal with an indescribable love for VOLCANOLOGY. It is such an intriguing topic to you as you find the idea of FIRE far below you own TWO FEET pushing up onto the surface to be most exhilarating. Stemming from this is your love of molten things, more specifically, METAL and GLASS. Especially when they are blown into intricate figures. You have taken up this hobby and have produced several PRETTY PIECES from it although they are mostly suitable for decoration. In your mind, BEAUTY tends to come before FUNCTION, especially with figurines. However, it is a trait you REFUSE to embrace in yourself. You view yourself as quite plain, almost as if you were another grain of sand in the vast DESERT of life. You also love to surround yourself with GLASS and CRYSTAL ANTIQUES. You know you are plain, but as a BLUE BLOOD, you do demand a level of CLASSINESS. You are quite proud of your collection especially the ones you either GREW yourself. So much time has gone to these things that you are sure that if they were to BREAK you would SCREAM. The other antiques were found overtime with some even being PLUNDERED from the deep by your lusus. He may seem useless, but he has brought you back some of the most beautiful things some of which you swear come from SEADWELLERS. Hell, you even view him as quite beautiful, especially the way he seems to GLOW under the starry sky. You think life WOULD SUCK without him and often trek down to the NEARBY SHORE to spend time with him. Now if only you could swim underwater like troll JACQUES COUSTEAU. He is an idol to you and you would love to make your own APPARATUS that would allow a land dweller like you to dive without drowning. Then again diving to the ocean's depths would suck as you fucking HATE THE COLD. You swear that you hate it more than BROKEN GLASS although the latter does indeed suck. Especially if you have a vintage WINE that took months of saving to buy. Especially the ones aged for nearly a century, those are your favorite and ROUNDING off the night with a glass of VIN and a nice, excruciatingly long, scientific read is a common pastime. Anything that claims to be as relaxing can go munch a nice pile of CRAP should it even bother to suggest itself. However, you are not sure why you do enjoy it so much. Maybe it is because of the whole SOCIAL HIERARCHY BULLSHIT. Even worse is the fact that you have CAUGHT YOURSELF being quite TIPSY. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to surround yourself with so much glass. At least a fellow SCIENCE FANATIC has had the mind to keep your ass in shape. Your trolltag is amorphousMicroscopy AM and you talk viz a very sophisticated accent. What will you do now? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Trivia and Etymology *Micris comes from Microscopium, the constellation for the microscope. **Her sign is supposedly the alchemical symbol for glass, a common feature in microscopes. **This is pretty old and may look distorted, but it may prove the above point. **The root word of microscope means tiny, this fits with her smallish horns. **A microscope is a commonly used tool in laboratories of which another troll she works with is known for. **She was originally going to have Microscopium as her symbol. *Nepere comes from Neper, a constellation representing an auger. Whether it did or not is disputed though. **It does sound somewhat French fitting with her classy, plain lady shtick, as well as her taste for fine wine and Jacques Cousteau appreciation. However, the wine part is mostly stereotypical. *Her strife specibi, Maquahuitlkind, was inspired by the actual Aztec Maquahuitl. It was an exceptionally deadly sword-like weapon sometimes made with obsidian, a type of volcanic glass. They were often described as "razor sharp." *Her lusus is basically a giant moon jellyfish of which are known to be transparent and sort of glow from bioluminiscence. **Vitrum basically means glass although the word does have some ties to the words glow and shine. *Her ancestor, the Advisory was a well respected lab assistant of the brilliant albeit mad scientist, Ze Doktor. (Pyrulo's ancestor.) However, she was later jettisoned out into space after betraying Correspa during the war with Precedus. **Coincidentally, her story ends similarly to the story "Cold Equations" by Tom Goodwin. **The design of her goggles (and Ze Doktors) were based off of and inspired by "The Doctor" on the Millenium organization in the anime Hellsing. Gallery The Advisory.png|The Advisory, Rendered In A More Symbolic Fashion Traspa Nepere.png|Traspa, Micris's Prissy Dancestor Traspa-God Tier.png|The Witch Rendered Symbolically Category:Female Category:LunarSplendens Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Land dweller